First Date
by Nicole4211
Summary: Lisanna finally relents to going on a date with Bixlow, much to the guilds delight. Things aren't going well till suddenly things take a turn that neither one foresaw.


**YAY, I get an excuse to write about Bixlow! He's so smexy. **

* * *

><p><strong>First Date<strong>

Lisanna kicked a pebble off the path in front of her, watching it make its way to the edge of the cobblestone street and then bounce into the silent canal. It was dark, street lamps reflecting off the surface of the still water and brightening up the path that was surprisingly quiet. Only a few people were still out, several couples walking hand and hand, wandering around just to spend more time together. This was certainly not the case for Lisanna. Quite honestly, she couldn't wait to get home. She should have just followed her instincts instead of listening to her damn meddling sister who, though she loved her dearly, could really get on her last nerve when it came to her match making. But surprisingly, it hadn't just been her sister who had insisted on declaring Bixlow a perfect match for her. Practically the entire guild was behind the idea of it. She had no idea why, or where the idea had come from. But every single person she talked to lately seemed to be fully supportive of the match.

The tall man beside her began humming a soft tune, the deep timbre somewhat soothing as she continued to walk along in silence. As always, he was wearing the metal visor that covered nearly all of his face, starting at the top of his head and shielding everything down to the tip of his nose. It even covered most of his hair with the odd hood that she had always thought was attached to his shirt but which apparently wasn't. Through the entire date he'd worn it, not even taking it off when they'd sat down to eat dinner. But the rest of him was dressed appropriately, a purple and green striped collar shirt fitted perfectly on his large frame and tucked into a pair of black trousers held up by a thin black leather belt. She'd been a little bit embarrassed when he'd shown up at her door and she'd realized that she matched him almost perfectly, wearing a purple shirt and a green skirt with matching heals. The only difference was the shades of green, his a more fresh grass color while hers was closer to an emerald green with tiny emerald sequins stitched into the fabric. But it had been too late to change so she'd stuffed down her embarrassment and let him lead her into town.

Throughout the night, an awkward silence had lingered in the air, making her all the more anxious to get home. She barely knew this man. He was just another mage in the guild who she would see nearly every day but never really spoke to. They had nothing in common and quite honestly, she wasn't even sure if she found him attractive. How could she even tell when he wore that dang visor all the time? If she was to be honest with herself, she did find his body attractive. She'd always had a thing for tall men, especially ones with broad shoulders like he had and narrow hips. But that certainly wasn't enough for her to develop an attraction towards the man. It also didn't help that the man barely spoke a word the entire time. He seemed perfectly content humming to himself. So how was she supposed to create any sort of romance with a person like that?

As they rounded a bend in the road, an idea struck her. It may be stupid and he might find her incredibly rude, but at this point, with the night nearly at an end, she decided she really didn't care. So, turning to the man who was still humming an uplifting tune, she mustered up her courage and asked, "Why don't you ever take off your visor?"

He seemed to pause momentarily as they walked, his entire body stiffening for the briefest of seconds before continuing on at their slow pace. "It's not safe," he replied, turning his face slightly to the side to look at her before turning back.

She pondered his answer, wondering what he could possibly mean. She knew what his type of magic was, but not all that well. She remembered her brother being controlled by him back at the island, his entire body being taken over like he was a rag doll. But she didn't know much more than that. "Why isn't it safe?" she asked, curious now.

He cleared his throat and shoved his hands inside the pockets of his pants. "I can't always control my magic and it makes people uncomfortable."

She nodded her head in understanding and another idea popped into her head. "Is there a way that people can break the spell once you've started controlling them?"

He shook his head but then shrugged after a moments pause. "I don't know, honestly. No one has ever tried."

A few moments passed, Lisanna lost in thought. He didn't seem to have been insulted by her questions. He had answered them easily enough. And now they were leaving the outskirts of the main town and only had about a third of a mile left till they got to her house. Their date would be over soon and Lisanna could finally put an end to everyone in the guilds stupid fantasies about her and Bixlow. But she was still curious. She'd seen him without the visor only once before and that had been at the water park near the Grand Magic Games stadium. Unfortunately that day she'd never been able to get a close enough to get a good look so she still had no clue what he really looked like beneath the mask.

Figuring she would never get another opportunity like this, she decided to ask, "So what color are your eyes?"

Once again he seemed taken aback by her question and this time he actually stopped in the middle of the narrow roadway. She turned and faced him, nibbling at her lower lip in embarrassment. Had she been too bold? Was it inappropriate to ask something like that when he seemed slightly subconscious about his magic?

Not wanting to make him uncomfortable she quickly reached a hand out in apology and started to say, "I'm sorry. You don't have to…"

"No, it's ok. It doesn't bother me," he said, reaching his hands up to his face. "Do you want to see?"

Her eyes lit up and a small smile crept over her face. "If that's ok," she answered, a strange sensation fluttering in her belly. She watched his hands grabbed the sides of the visor and then he lifted it up, pulling it and the hood off of his head. His hair sprung free, tufts of bright blue sticking out at odd angles with strips of black cropped close to his head. A large tattoo of a doll like body stretched prominently over the center of his face but that wasn't what really caught her attention. Vivid green eyes captivated her, a color even brighter than the stripes on his shirt. They were large and animated, surrounded by dark lashes. Her gut gave a little twist and suddenly she remembered to breathe. "They're beautiful," she said before she realized what she was saying. Instantly a blush spread over her face and she dropped her gaze.

Bixlow chuckled and then went to lift the visor back up.

"Wait!" Lisanna abruptly shouted, startling even herself.

Bixlow stopped suddenly with his hands at a level with his chest. "What?"

She bit her lip for the millionth time in a short span and tentatively peeked up to look at him again. "Umm," she began, searching for the reason why she'd so rudely told him to stop. "You don't have to cover back up."

He lifted a brow at her, grinning slightly. "Alright."

The tip of her foot skimmed over the ground, nervously playing with the grooves along the rocky surface. She felt stupid for having said that. Now things felt awkward and she wasn't sure what she should do now. She should have just kept her mouth shut from the beginning. If she had she would probably already by home and this awkward date would be over with.

Taking a step forward to start walking again, she started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, aware that he was walking beside her once again, the song he'd been humming earlier vibrating in his chest. They went several dozen yards without a word spoken and then a question sprang up on her, her curiosity winning out once again. "What does it feel like for someone when you take over them?"

Bixlow shrugged, one hand buried inside his pocket while the other carried his visor. "I'm not really sure but I know it doesn't hurt them. Why? You wanna try it?" he teased, grinning down at her.

She shied away, feeling another blush flooding her face. Was he joking with her? Could she really do that? A part of her was interested, wondering what it would be like. Another part was hesitant, not wanting to seem really strange for asking such a personal request. "What does it feel like for you?"

"Nothing really. I don't feel any sort of sensation other than the power of being able to control another body. I don't experience what you do."

Lisanna thought about it again, her curiosity growing. What was the harm? He was in the same guild as her. He wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. He knew who her sister was.

Finally, with a straightening of her shoulders, she made her decision. "Yes, I'd like to try it… if you don't mind."

Bixlow laughed, the deep rumbling making her own mouth crack in a small smile. He stopped walking and turned towards her, his gaze almost willing her to do the same. She stared up at him, her belly aflutter. "Alright then. If you're sure," he said, waiting for her nod and then continued, "Just look into my eyes."

She did as she was told, dropping her arms to her sides as she took a deep breath. She had to tilt her face up in order to look at him, he was so tall, and the moment her gaze locked on his, a strange sensation passed through her limbs. Suddenly her body changed, a warm current of electricity shooting through her veins. She felt powerful and alive, like her body had never been so strong and… why the hell was her arm moving?

She watched her hand lift, moving past her eyes and then the she gently patted the top of her head.

"Holy Mavis! That's amazing!" she exclaimed, laughing as she finally got over the shock of losing control over her limbs. Her foot lifted off the ground and then she found herself bouncing on one leg, hopping around in a circle as she continued to laugh.

"Can you make me do stuff I wouldn't normally be able to do?"

"I don't know. Let me try," he answered and then her finger was picking her nose.

"Bixlow!" she hollered, mortified as he started to laugh.

"Alright, alright. How about this?" he said and she was suddenly flipped up in the air, her legs flying over her head as she did a full body flip and landed back on the ground.

"Wow! I've never been able to do that," she exclaimed, righting her clothing which she hoped hadn't been too revealing. "What else can you do?"

Bixlow seemed to think about it for a few seconds, his hand scratching the side of his face. Another of his grins appeared and an instant later Lisanna found her fingers curling around the bottom of her shirt.

"What are you…"

She started to lift, the fabric coming up and exposing her stomach. "Oh my God!" she cried out, struggling to try to stop her arms from pulling up any further. It was a fruitless effort and she prepared herself for the worst, closing her eyes in shame when Bixlow's laughter rang out again. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he apologized, letting her hands drop to her sides along with her shirt just inches before anything truly embarrassing could be seen. "It was just too tempting with a body like that under my control."

Flustered, Lisanna pulled her arms in front of her and smiled nervously up at him. It was strange, it wasn't really supposed to be a compliment she was sure, but somehow, it still was. And even though a part of her really wanted to be furious for what he'd _almost_ done, she couldn't seem to pull it off.

"And you know, you are really cute when you blush," he added, controlling her hands and lifting them up to cup the sides of her own face. She could feel the warmth beneath her palms and she blushed even more. This man was quickly melting something inside of her and she wasn't quite sure what to think about it. She was oddly attracted to his unique appearance, mesmerized by his startling eyes. And there was something more as well that she just couldn't put her finger on.

Shaking her thoughts aside, she decided to ask, "How is it I'm still able to talk freely?" It was a desperate attempt at trying to change the direction of the conversation which had taken a turn down a path she was unsure of.

"I can pick and choose what I want to control. Your body is yours still. I'm just able to move things when I want to. Just like right now I'm not controlling anything so you can do whatever you want."

Lisanna nodded. It was a really unique type of magic. Fascinating even. And it brought out a whole new side to Bixlow that hadn't been there earlier. Now he was smiling at her and even joking around with her. Completely different than the quiet man she'd sat through dinner with. And she had to admit, she liked it. This man was oddly charming in his own way, teasing her good naturedly without crossing the line to insufferable pervert. Plus, somehow, he'd made her feel attractive. It was an incredible feeling knowing someone thought you were good looking and Lisanna could feel the glow of his appreciation all the way down in her increasingly warm belly.

"And you know what else," he said, taking a step towards her as his eyes sought hers out. She felt dizzy looking up at him, as if he'd finally decided to take total control over her body and her senses. Without realizing what was happening, her feet moved and she was inching towards him, her body coming so close that she had to tilt her head back even farther to see him. His lips parted and then he leaned down, whispering quietly beside her ear, "I can make you do this."

Her arms lifted effortlessly and slid slowly around his shoulders, her feet stretching on tip toe. He was still taller than her by quite a bit but the added height brought her startlingly close to his lips which somehow, during her perusal of his face, she'd missed. Looking at them now she wasn't sure how that had happened. They looked firm but somehow soft, just plump enough that she could imagine them in the wickedest of places. Not to mention his tongue which had made several appearances so far during their recent conversation. What girl wouldn't think naughty things when imagining a tongue like that?

She swallowed thickly, equal parts terrified and exhilarated by what was about to happen. She was helpless against him, her limbs his to control. And what was a takeover mage supposed to do when you could no longer control your own body?

"I'm not controlling you anymore." The soft words were whispered into her ear and she stiffened.

What? He wasn't controlling her anymore? Then that meant…

She whipped her arms off of him and backed away quickly. A soft chuckle followed her and she looked up to see Bixlow smiling and laughing. God, she'd just made a fool of herself, all hanging on him and thinking something was going to happen. What an idiot?!

"Aww, you didn't have to leave so quickly," he complained.

"I- I'm sorry," she muttered, her heart still pounding.

"I'm not."

'I'm not?' she mimicked in her head, wondering what he was talking about. He wasn't sorry? For what?

He stepped forward, his eyes suddenly serious once more. Her entire body reacted to his gaze and she wondered if he was controlling her again when it felt like she was gravitating towards him. His hand found her waist, his long fingers sliding over her shirt and wrapping around to her back. A sound of metal hitting hard rock filtered into her ears but she didn't look to see what it was, knowing immediately what had fallen the moment his other hand pulled her closer. Their chests brushed against one another's and Lisanna lifted her arms, sliding her hands slowly over his muscular chest and up around his neck.

"I'm still not controlling you," he said quietly, his arms tightening their hold on her body.

She licked her suddenly dry lips and stared into his darkening eyes. The man was utterly gorgeous. Her body was aflame with some foreign feeling and as his head dipped closer and closer, her pulse started to race.

"I'm still not controlling you," he repeated and Lisanna nearly whimpered when his lips came so close… so close that she could feel the air on her own lips as he exhaled softly.

"Bixlow?" she whispered, the word barely more than a breath.

She heard him moan deep in his chest and felt the vibrations go through him. His hands were splayed out over her back, pressing her so close that she could feel almost every inch of him against her.

"Tell me you know I'm not controlling you," he said and suddenly Lisanna realized why he was delaying. He needed her reassurance that she knew this was her choice, that she wasn't being fooled this time.

His lips brushed softly over hers as he waited for her response and the involuntary shudder her body gave pushed her over the edge. "I- I know. I know you're not controlling me." And with a boldness she didn't know she possessed, she slid her tongue out and ran it gently over his lower lip before kissing the tender flesh and sucking it between her lips.

His startled gasp sent heat crashing through her veins. He hovered there for a moment, their lips so close that they touched whenever someone took a raspy breath. Slowly a wicked grin spread over his face and he chuckled softly. "Naughty girl," he mumbled and then slid his own tongue along the full length of her lower lip, teasing it with another quick lick before he pressed his mouth fully to hers.

Lisanna's body was a raging inferno of heat and her arms tightened around him, wanting to be closer. His tongue slid between her willing lips and then licked inside her mouth, tasting her with delicious sweeps that left her nearly panting with want. She moaned and delved with her own tongue, matching him stroke for stroke. A spell had been put on her and she was falling deeply into it, her brain a fuzzy mess of passion.

Her fingers threaded into his thick hair and she angled her face to deepen the kiss, loving the way he moved with her as if he was feeling exactly the same way she was. There was no doubt when he suddenly groaned loudly and caught her up against him, practically lifting her off the ground to hold her closer. "Lisanna," he moaned and the word was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard, ringing inside her head as he kissed her again. His tongue teased hers, sliding along it and then retreating just as she was about to capture it between her lips. She sought it out again, diving between his lips and caught the tip and sucked it back into her mouth, groaning as he willing gave up and let her have what she wanted. Triumphantly she moaned and was startled when he suddenly captured her lower lip between blunt teeth and grazed over the tender flesh, sending sparks shooting through her body straight between her legs.

A whimper left her lips and she crushed her mouth over his, a frenzy overtaking both of them as they devoured each other. Hands rubbed over every inch they could reach and soon they were breathless with need, panting between heated kisses that left Lisanna's knees weak.

Neither knew how much time passed or even remembered where they were when their lips finally parted. Lisanna slowly pulled away, lifting a hand to her lips as if they'd been scalded by boiling water.

"I umm, I should finish walking you home," he said, not moving an inch as he watched her.

She blinked up at him, a smile stretching slowly across her face. "Umm, alright," she answered but then, out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of white. Her eyes opened wide and she craned her neck around the man in front of her. "Shit!" she cursed and grabbed a hold of his arm. "You gotta go, now!"

"What?!" he exclaimed, confused.

"It's Mira! Run!" she yelled, pushing at him again to move.

He turned his head and saw the woman storming towards them. "Oh fuck!" he hollered and then grabbed Lisanna by the arms and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Will you go out with me tomorrow?" he asked, his eyes smiling at her even as he glanced nervously at the approaching demon.

She laughed and shoved him away. "Go!"

He looked behind him again and then asked quickly, "Say it. Say you'll go out with me."

Lisanna couldn't stop laughing and finally she kissed him firmly on the lips and then pushed him away. "Yes, Yes I'll go out with you. Now run!"

And with that, Bixlow dashed out into the darkness with a half crazed over protective sister close on his heals.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, that was fun. Never thought I would enjoy writing Bixanna so much. <strong>

**Kinda corny, I know… But whatever. I had fun. And I know it's not the best writing... actually I think the flow is probably pretty horrible and I apologize but I did this on and off throughout the day while I was at work so... yea, that's my excuse. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Happy Bixanna week!**


End file.
